Superman (Henry Cavill)
History Man of Steel Destruction of Krypton The Kent's Growing up in Smallville Death of Jonathan Travelling the Globe Finding Jor-El Appearance of Zod Battle of Earth Lois then told Superman that Jor-El’s consciousness gave her directions to use his ship against Zod’s which he handed over to Colonel Hardy before flying to the Indian Ocean to destroy the World engine that Zod had unleashed. The Engine’s defences attacked Superman with large tentacles, but he eventually overcome them and managed to destroy the machine. He then flew to Metropolis to stop Zod who had unleashed his ship upon the city at the same time. Reaching the city to find Colonel Hardy and Lois under attack from Faora, she threw Lois out of the plane carrying his ship, but Superman caught her before flying away from the reaction caused by his ship colliding with Zod’s which sucked everything in proximity into a miniature black hole. He put Lois beside Perry White and Jenny Jarwich and in a moment of adrenaline, Lois kissed Superman who responded before confronting Zod. He fought Zod in an extreme and very vicious battle across the city destroying buildings, vehicles and property. General Zod vowed in rage that in reprisal for stopping his idea and destroying the chance of making a new Krypton, he would kill all of humanity before ripping off his armour and grasping his flying ability. The two then clashed in mid-air before crashing in Metropolis Central Station where Zod opened his heat vision on civilians. Superman grappled Zod trying to divert his heat vision away before resorting to breaking Zod's neck to save the civilians, causing him brief trauma. Welcome to the Planet After saving the world Clark finally found a way to live in peace, taking up residence in Metropolis. He was now free to save people as "Superman" but also free to live with the humans as "Clark Kent". He takes a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet, putting him close enough to the action, yet not rousing any suspicions. He and Lois also rekindle their relationship. Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice Problems in Africa Investigating "The Batman" Should There be a Superman? Clash of Titans Birth of a Monster Battle with Doomsday Ultimate Saccrifice Personailty Abilities As an Kryptonian, his bone structure is almost identical to that of humans. In the planet Krypton's orbit or near a red sun, he would have physical attributes nearly identical to humans. But if on a planet that has an atmosphere similar to Earth's or near a yellow sun, he has many new abilities, nearly all of them beyond the capabilities of normal humans. However, due to being on Earth for years and adapting to Earth's environment, Kal-El/Clark is more powerful than any Kryptonian that has immediate exposure. * Solar Battery: Clark's Kryptonian cells absorb only yellow solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of their powers and abilities. His cells also store solar energy as well, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs a yellow sun to recharge his powers. Superman can also absorb solar energies of other class stars. ** Super Strength: As an adult Kryptonian, Superman has an extraordinary level of strength far greater than any normal man, able to carry more than 1,000,000 tons, if not more. In his youth, he was able to push an bus out of an river and bend an solid metal pole with ease. As an adult and becoming Superman, He was able to hold up an large part of an oil rig, destroy an big rig truck, crush a Kryptonian security drone, crash into the side of an mountain, break a pair of handcuffs with ease, break open an hole from inside the Black Zero that opened up into space, break open a Kryptonian escape pod carrying Lois, and battle Zod and other Kryptonians to the point of being able to defeat them, even though they were all much more experienced combatants than Kal-El himself. ** Super Speed: Superman can run and fly at speeds faster than a military aircraft. Superman generally uses his super speed while flying to get places faster. At full speed, he was able to punch through the World Engine and destroy it. His speed seems to extend to his reflexes as well, as he managed to catch a punch from the much larger Kryptonian Nam-Ek while being pinned by him and Faora and was able to avoid several strikes from Zod. ** Invulnerability: Clark's Kryptonian body is nearly indestructible. Normal humans are completely incapable of causing him harm. Missiles and guns have no effect on him. He is even able to survive flying into outer space. Most of all, he could handle constant physical assault from other Kryptonians (who are nearly as powerful as him) in addition to taking an energy blast to the chest from the weapon of a small kryptonian ship and withstand the intensity of the energy beam of the World Engine. Apparently, though never explicitly shown, this ability was existent even in his youth. As when asked by his father if bully Kenny Braverman and his gang hurt him, his response was, "You know they can't". **'Super Vision': He also possesses a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. *** Telescopic Vision: Clark has the ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. He was able to see the Black Zero in space from his adopted family home in Smallville. *** Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. ***'X-Ray Vision': So far, it appears Clark can see through anything. Superman is able to focus his vision past layers of matter, literally seeing "through" them, possibly perceiving x-rays, cosmic rays or other forms of energy invisible to normal human vision which pass through Earth's atmosphere (and solid objects) after emission from stars. ** Heat Vision: Superman has the ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from their eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing Clark to work undetected. As a child, he heated a doorknob and when he encountered an injured Lois during adulthood, he used it to cauterize her wound. At full power, Clark can stun other Kryptonians and melt half of an steel beam. ** Super Hearing: Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Flight: Clark can fly due to being able to manipulate his own gravity field due to Earth's gravity being lighter than Krypton's and absorbing yellow sun light. Combined with his super speed, he can fly at speeds greater than the speed of sound, he is able to take off into the atmosphere and into space and land safely back onto the surface with ease. Relationships Family * Jor-El Friends * Perry White Enemies * Zod Appearances DC Cinematic Universe Man of Steel Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Category:Superman Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Shared Movie Universe Category:Characters with Superhuman Speed Category:Characters with Superhuman Strength Category:Kryptonians Category:Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice